


Fifty shades of Traffic|18r

by Maryu



Category: Nanonchimon, chimon - Fandom, nanon - Fandom, 南奇
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryu/pseuds/Maryu
Summary: blacklist xThe Gifted（黑名单x特长生）Traffic x Wave有🚗慎入塑料同人写于2020.2.28语文智障想哪写哪无大纲共1w字分节看心情禁真人2020.12.11存档
Kudos: 2





	Fifty shades of Traffic|18r

**Author's Note:**

> 1.跨剧鬼船Traffic x Wave  
> 2.语文智障，不喜轻喷，我尽力了！  
> 3.想哪写哪，边写边编  
> 4.因为老了容易忘所以从昨天凌晨十二点多到今天凌晨十二点多除去吃饭洗碗睡觉的时间就一口气打完了  
> 5.合理的前提下尽量用到原剧要素和相关设定  
> 6.已经ooc了（？还有崩（？  
> 7.分节靠心情  
> 8.要多狗血有多狗血  
> 9.小破车  
> 10.斜后面忘前面，如果有逻辑不和，那就视而不见吧  
> 11.总共切了26节，有长有短  
> 让我来康康总共多少字，天呐！1w字……

（一）  
traffic不喜欢班里这个叫wave的男生。  
倒不是因为他成绩稳居第一竞赛金奖拿到手软，在计算机方面更是天赋异禀，嗯虽然是有点酸，但最主要是因为，这家伙看起来太目中无人了，像一只高傲的不讨喜的猫，像一只逢人竖起刺的刺猬，永远孤僻独立，永远写着生人勿近，也永远对周遭一切表现不屑。  
真有这样对什么都不上心的人吗？traffic不信。征服欲极强的traffic偏偏要触碰wave，虽然对wave不爽，但随着同窗时间流逝，内心对wave的好奇日渐膨胀，他开始好奇甚至渴望知道是什么样的缘由造就wave这般性格，但traffic没有察觉到自己的动机中有异样的情愫已在萌芽。  
班级里的课代表是有由该科成绩最顶尖的学生担任，相应的他们会有学业上的优待。原则上wave可以是每科的代表，但wave毕竟是wave，怎么会被这些小事羁绊，不管每科老师都笑脸拉拢，最终wave只选择他喜欢的数学。当然这也是traffic不喜欢wave的一条佐证，他的狂妄自大勾起了traffic的各种情绪，尽管wave确实有高傲的资本，traffic不得不承认。  
traffic的数学并不好，除了本身对数学没有很大兴趣外，还有一个客观的原因是他并不是应届生。为了寻找自己失踪的姐姐traffic连跳两级进入和姐姐相同的学校和年级，开学后不久失踪的姐姐又出现了，也解释清楚这是场乌龙，当然这是后话了。  
（二）  
traffic在机房里自习，瞥到了在机房里查阅资料的wave。想起自己糟糕的数学和成吨的作业，以及本身就很好奇想靠近wave的想法，奇怪啊，明明性格这么恶劣，wave的磁场却有种诡异的吸引力，有点迷人呢！  
迷人？traffic被脑袋里冒出来的词吓到。迷人？wave？疯了吧！  
想是这么想的，看着难度系数不小的课业，traffic最终还是遵从本心的走向wave。  
“wave，可以帮我看一下这道题目吗？”wave盯着屏幕的双眼懒洋洋的抬起来看了一眼站在电脑旁边的少年，抱着的手臂松开了，嘴角扬起似笑非笑的弧度，带着轻佻冷艳。  
平日对这一系列动作极度不爽的traffic此时竟觉得有点陷进去了。虽然对wave充满好奇有段时间了，但这还是第一次正面交锋，向来稳重做事游刃有余的traffic感到窘迫不自在，但听到wave下一句话时，原先的恼火与愤怒上线。  
wave说：“去问你自己班课代表啊”traffic甚至觉得有点挫败，敢情大家说wave从不记人真的不是夸张。  
traffic的脸很黑，丢下一句“我和你同班”头也不回地走了。  
（三）  
traffic好几天刻意不去关注wave。按照他以往的认知，他管这叫幼稚。但是traffic就是这么气噗噗的做了，他暗暗的决定不再理会那头蠢驴。  
再一次有交集是在图书馆，上个洗手间的功夫，桌上多了一本本子，traffic打开一看是书写工整的上次问wave几道题的详细解答。traffic抬头便捕捉到了wave的眼神。他朝自己笑着，不同于招牌式的似笑非笑，这次的笑容没那么怪异，甚至还有点好看。traffic看的有些恍惚，等他回过神来，wave已经不在位置上了。一整个下午，所有的复习计划都被wave打乱了，看什么都学不下去，wave的笑在脑海中挥之不去。其实traffic知道，扰乱这一切的，是自己颤动的心。  
wave不是刺猬，是trouble maker啊！traffic摇了摇头无奈的轻笑，笑中带着自己都察觉不到的宠溺。  
（四）  
一次在饭后和姐姐聊到学业时，无意中聊到了wave，姐姐说自己也是听朋友说的，据说上初一的时候wave已经是凭借数学之长拿到国家级青少年人才培养的推荐名额，但是因为当时举荐他的导师私吞了研究成果，倒卖给机构，机构抢注，辛苦了这么久的心血一朝变成一堆废纸，在当地教育界掀起不小的风波，wave当时是年少还不了解怎样申冤，被指剽窃数据委屈了一段时间，因此错过了人才培养计划的正式申报。虽然后来事情真相后上级开通特殊通道补录，wave最终还是没答应，再后来就来曼谷这里上学了。  
虽然不知道这个传言的可信度多高，traffic听完还是沉默了。在最期待鼓励个性最需要张扬的年华遭受如此对待，换谁都受不了吧，traffic有点同情wave的经历，这么想来他那性格何尝不是对曾经被背叛的无声控诉。  
鲜活的wave，无助的wave，让traffic更想靠近了呢。  
（五）  
今早的第一节课是自习课，教室里学习氛围还算浓厚，大家都在安静的自习。  
除了traffic。他本在纸上演算wave写给他的详解。对，写给他的。想到这里traffic心中扬起小窃喜，所以到后来也不知道神游到哪里去了。  
wave的磁场大概是对traffic特异开放的，这是后来两人在一起之后两人达成的共识。traffic眼神下意识瞥到门边，便捕捉到了准备推门的wave身影。  
wave今天好像生病了。他的眼神看起来不太正常，有种没睡好的混沌。traffic就这么注视着他，像往常一样走到座位，摘下最爱穿的红色卫衣的帽子，还有几撮调皮站立的毛，可爱极了。traffic永远不知道自己看着wave的眼神有多么的贪婪。  
wave并不张扬，只是traffic动机不纯，被wave磁场吸引，不可抗力。  
traffic抱着臂想着，wave是感冒还是发烧呢还是感冒加发烧呢？  
（六）  
经过一个星期的密切跟踪，traffic每天都不动声色的跟着wave走，总算摸清了wave的一些喜好。  
比如traffic知道了wave每天下午放学后都会去空教室研究魔方，比如wave每餐必点的冬阴鸡不要鸡，比如wave害怕气球。  
上周三traffic跟踪他回宿舍，wave带着耳机低头走路，有孩子牵着氢气球经过wave，气球与他擦肩而过，wave歪头一看，“卧槽！”瞬间跳了起来。  
那小孩子盯着一脸看怪人的表情走了，wave还在原地自己给自己顺气，背后的traffic憋笑得很难受。他觉得wave特别的可爱，可爱又傲娇。traffic也说不清是什么时候开始，wave在他心中的已经从不爽的代名词变成了可爱，或许是那次在图书馆，又或许从他被wave吸引的那一刻开始，这一切已经注定会来的理所当然。  
（七）  
又是无聊的数学课，又是难懂的多元微积分，大家都在低头演算例题，班里就两个人抬着头。一个是不用算就知道答案的wave，另一个是算到天荒地老也不知道答案自暴自弃的traffic。他叹了口气，寻求精神粮食似的回头看了wave。wave抱着手臂自信的扬起嘴角，桌上是干净的白纸，眼睛盯着例题，与数学老师进行短暂的眼神交流，讲台上的老师则是投来赞许的目光。  
traffic只看到wave抬眸那瞬间眼睫毛打在眼底的阴影，明明隔着几张课桌根本不可能看得清晰，但是traffic感觉自己就是看到了，wave眼神扑朔都像是慢放，不紧不慢的牵动traffic 的心弦。  
疯了。traffic恍恍惚惚意识到自己似乎对wave的感情已经越了界，不止是好奇，不止是吸引，甚至已经到了想占有的境地，想wave只给自己手写习题详解，想亲抚wave柔顺调皮的头发，想着将wave搂入怀中入睡，想将wave狠狠的侵占，想听wave高潮时呼喊自己的名字，想wave只属于他一个人。  
所以traffic失眠了。关了灯的房间，traffic睁着眼，凌晨两点，毫无困意。室内温度很低，traffic无奈的闭上眼，用手安抚燥热不安的下身，在释放的那一刻，脑海里全都是wave的脸。  
“wave…”  
（八）  
比起夜晚静谧容易诱发感性，白天理智更容易战胜寂寞。traffic走在上学的路上，想起昨晚就觉得不自在。自己对wave的感情远远超出了预期，尽管怪异，但不得不承认那感觉很美妙，是以往每一次自慰都未曾达到过的满足。  
接下来的日子很平和，traffic还是会跟着wave，但不同于以往，不再是好奇和探索，而是变成了习惯和寄托。traffic像个瘾君子，沉溺于走过wave刚踏过的土地，呼吸wave呼吸着的空气。  
变态吗？换以前traffic绝对不相信这是自己会做的事情，因为wave，真的是trouble maker啊 wave，traffic自嘲的叹了口气。  
（九）  
虽然traffic不喜欢数学，但是每次作业还是会赶在截止日期前上交不拖欠。毕竟不交作业意味着将有老师会找上门，写检讨，作保证，补交几份一条龙的麻烦，traffic讨厌麻烦。  
但是这次是真没法按时提交了，因为traffic生病了。为什么会生病呢，因为晚上梦见wave太燥热踢被子了，还是连续梦见好几晚的。traffic和班主任请完病假在床上醒着鼻涕，一时间也不知道是该高兴还是同情自己。  
头昏昏沉沉的又睡过去了，一觉无梦，醒来已经是傍晚。  
traffic简单吃过晚饭后便艰难的去完成数学作业了。  
（十）  
一天没上课对traffic来说不只是没上一天课这么简单，还意味着少见到wave一天。于是第二天补交作业的时候，明明可以直接拿给老师或者放在wave桌子上的，但他偏要亲自交给wave。  
wave并不在位子上，traffic毫不意外，他知道wave不喜欢课间的吵闹，往往他会去天台透透风。这是他跟踪wave的结果，想想traffic得意极了。  
有次跟着wave的时候看到了他在天台双眼无焦距的望着远处的山群，露天光线很足，wave的眼睛是微微眯着，难得的看到他柔和下来的表情，微风吹拂起他额头的碎发，wave情不自禁仰起头闭上双眼，画面和谐美好，traffic驻足痴望，最后是上课铃响后不舍的匆匆离开。  
traffic心情很好的走上通往天台的楼梯，还没走到门口便听到阳台的话语声。  
一个是wave，一个是班里叫namtan的女生。  
traffic看到了两人，wave还是双手搭在栏杆上随意的站着，女生面向wave，距离不远不近，两人有一句没一句的搭话。wave似乎不是平日的神情，虽然背对着自己，traffic能听出wave的语气是难得的温柔。  
traffic冷冷的看着女生后转身离开，回到班级时，手里的作业纸已经被揉成团。  
（十一）  
自从在天台看到wave和namtan后，他们两人走的越来越近。甚至有一次traffic看见namtan和wave一起在空教室里做作业，也就是那一天traffic第一次没有等wave做完事情后“护送”他回家，traffic看着两人的讨论，觉得很难受，很痛。他怕他自己在这么看下去会眼红得冲进教室质问wave自己不可以吗，但到头来认真的都是自己，wave或许根本就当他是过客而已，根本不会知道自己对他的感情有多么深沉。  
但他还是忍不住去看wave，去贪婪的观察wave的一举一动，尽管他身边有traffic不喜欢的身影。对wave的注视已经成为肌肉记忆，他改不了了，其实也不舍得改。  
最先发现traffic眼神日益深仇大恨的是他的好朋友title，因为traffic最近的眼神太明目张胆了。  
“我说traffic，你是不是有心上人了？”title挑了挑标志性的粗粗的眉毛，从背后拍了拍traffic的肩膀。正在盯着走向wave的namtan的traffic一个激灵，难道被发现了？  
“我看你也不像是扭扭捏捏的性格啊怎么不主动一点？”  
“很明显吗？”traffic摸了摸鼻子将头撇向一边不自在的说。  
“你最近眼睛都长在妹子身上了谁看不出？”title翻了个白眼。  
traffic在心底也翻了个白眼。原来是被误会喜欢namtan了。不过想想也是，旁人怎么会联想到自己心水的不是妹子，而是妹子旁边的wave呢？当然解释是不可能解释的。  
title狗狗祟祟的左顾右盼，班里的人都各玩各的，这才转过头来对traffic悄悄的说：  
“需不需要点东西，兄弟我有门路”  
traffic拧开水杯饮了口水，含糊不清的问什么东西，title凑到他耳边说是药。traffic还是没听明白，皱起眉头看着笑的猥琐的title。  
title恨铁不成钢的翻了个白眼咬牙切齿的又说了一遍：“那种药！”  
traffic被水呛到，猛的咳嗽了几下后抬头难以置信的看着title，满脸写着你有病吧。  
title撇了撇嘴，“嗷，不要算了”  
（十二）  
期中考过后校运会也来了，文化课不太行的traffic只好通过这些体力活挣扎一下绩点，加上最近气盛，便一口气抱了几个运动量很大的项目。  
不同于wave的没有朋友，traffic有很稳定和谐的朋友圈，所以等到决赛的那一天，看台上为他应援的朋友和朋友的朋友是一道亮丽的风景线，特别有排面。  
从小体育是强项的traffic没什么意外的拿了几个金牌，除了个别项目身体状况实在是太疲倦落选了，整体战绩还是满足预期的。在裁判席仰着头喝水的traffic抬眼看到了wave。wave戴着耳机插着兜在走去餐厅的路上，在另一处裁判席下牵着一个布朗熊形状的气球的namtan也看到了wave，从座位上兴奋的站起来向wave跑过去。  
“wave你看这只熊是不是很可爱……”在namtan的气球碰到wave的前一秒，一个身影冲过去挡在了气球和wave中间。traffic的手背擦过wave的手臂，有股电流划过的奇妙感觉。  
wave先是觉得莫名其妙，后来看了一眼namtan手里的气球瞳孔瞬间放大下意识的往后躲了躲。  
traffic知道自己是这么想的，但想不到自己就这么做了。他觉得自己是冲动了，气还没喘匀就对着两人说了句抱歉后就跑开了，仿佛自己就是一个有急事不小心撞到人的冒失鬼一样，跑到了两人视线开外的转角，traffic靠着墙壁大口大口的呼吸着身体下沉坐在了地上，扶着额头整理思绪。  
（十三）  
traffic在床上，回忆着今天发生的事情。为班争光的喜悦和那些真诚的夺冠祝贺没有占据太大的思绪，唯一牢牢揪着traffic心房的是大热天的，但wave的手臂触感好清爽冰凉凉。  
于是traffic又失眠了。  
（十四）  
自从那一次校运会后，namtan出现wave身边的频率降低了，traffic心想这两人间是不是发生了什么。  
在traffic看来，wave和namtan的关系相当暧昧，namtan对wave的爱慕是明显的，但wave对namtan是什么情感，traffic不敢下定论，似爱而非。  
“护送”wave的行动一直都没断，这一天traffic一如既往的掐点在教学楼盲区等着wave出来，走到校门口时看到不知道从哪里冒出来的namtan和wave并肩走着。  
traffic的眼神一下子冷了好几度。  
今天走的这条路不是直接去wave家的，应该是去向namtan家。traffic一路和两人保持着安全的距离，即使路走着人越少，前面两人还是不会察觉到被尾随。  
到了一户独栋别墅前两人停住了，traffic看到前面有遮挡物便靠近了些。  
并没有听清两人说了什么话，等traffic找到舒服的位置站稳之后，抬头看到的是wave低着头，身影挡住了namtan，traffic瞪大了瞳孔，这两人……居然吻上了淦！  
traffic此刻的眼神简直可以杀人了，仅存的理智告诉他不能冲上去，否则怎么收场？经过一番激烈的内心权衡后，traffic觉得自己得离开，不然他不知道接下来会做出什么事情  
（十五）  
“namtan，到了”两人停在别墅门口，namtan走到wave面前，  
“wave，我……”namtan低着头犹豫了一下，猛的扬起头凑到wave嘴边。  
wave猜到了，在namtan过来的一瞬间他低下了头，namtan没有吻到wave，额头磕到了wave的鼻尖。  
namtan没有动作，她闭上了双眼，下一秒眼泪落下。  
“namtan，你知道的我对你没有感觉。”wave看着低声啜泣的小女人内心还是不忍无奈的说。  
两人沉默了许久，namtan抹掉眼泪。  
“wave，所以你不排斥我和你走得太近只是因为我姑姑吗？因为你愧疚，所以纵容我的靠近是吗？”  
wave闭上双眼回忆起初一的时候。  
（十六）  
其实traffic听说的那个版本不假，只是不完整。当时wave父母车祸双亡不久，他只好寄居在不待见他的外祖父家。在学校自习到天黑的习惯就是在那时候落下的毛病，同学们排斥这个突然融入班级沉默的人，老师默许冷暴力的发生。  
只有她，nara老师。她给wave买了人生中第一台电脑，利用自己的关系像研究所举荐他，在所有人都孤立他的环境下，nara如逝去的母亲般一样温暖。  
直到发给天才少年班的邮件被打回，追问什么情况被告知数据与前段时间提交的另一个组织高度吻合，进入国家级人才培养计划变成待观察，并不难查到的，出问题的环节是nara高价倒卖了数据。  
wave不肯相信，但是找到的所有证据越来越铁都指向nara，因nara愿意卸下防备拥抱外界建立起的桥梁一时间坍塌，我果然是不值得被真诚对待的啊。  
所有的好都是披着心机的外衣，带着目的的接近，抛开一切，只剩下利用，连关心都是为了更好的表演。  
所以后来找到维权途径时，wave没有手软，揭发了nara与某一研究所的非法交易和学术不端。甚至，wave迁怒于她，伪造一份nara另外一次确实是独立的研究是抄袭自己的证据。nara对于其他罪名都认，唯独这一条，虽然理解wave的愤怒，但她还是坚持没有抄袭的立场。在取完澄清资料离开学校的路上遭遇车祸，终身瘫痪。  
本来nara收到原有的法律制裁就该结束了，因为自己的私欲断送了老师下半辈子，愤怒中收到噩耗的wave陷入深深的自责中，一切却不能从头来过了。  
（十七）  
“代我向你姑姑问好。”wave转头离开。  
“因为姑姑曾经那么做，所以你也可以像她那样伪装起来默许我的靠近，营造你不排斥我的假象对吗？”namtan的身影在背后响起，wave定住了脚步。  
“姑姑骗了你，你愧疚的只是伪造假料诬陷她害她瘫痪，对于她别有用心的靠近你永远都没有办法原谅的对吗？”wave没有说话。  
“wave，有时候真的很讨厌你过分的拎清。”背后是namtan带着啜泣匆忙跑进家门的声音。  
wave陷入沉思。不一会儿他皱起眉头四处看了看。  
这家伙今天怎么这么快就走了？  
（十八）  
“号码在这里，我还是有点用处的嘛！”traffic看了下line的推送，拨打了这个号码。  
“我想要一点药……”从昨天回家到现在traffic的火气一直都在烧，想了一个晚上越想越气，被两人接吻的那一幕刺的眼红，traffic想起了title前几天说的话。  
效率还是蛮快的，两个小时后门铃响了，traffic收到了东西，顺便听了那个大叔喋喋不休的宣传我们的这款药品是保健用处来的，可以增加情趣blabla，到最后甚至还不知道从哪里变出来的套子和ky然后推销，traffic无奈的只好也买了。  
今天是周六，那就挑今晚吧。想想上次wave的本子还在自己这里。  
traffic拨打了内心不知道默念过多少次的号码。  
“你好，课代表，上次你的本子还放在我这里，今晚能过来取吗，我明天可能不在。”traffic尽可能冷静的说着。  
“可以，我刚好在外面，你把地址发短信给我。”wave的声音听起来心情不错，这是traffic的想法。至于自己的理由多么刻意聪明的wave会听不出，还有wave明知事情不简单却直接答应，这些问题traffic都想都没想。  
wave收了线后嘴角上扬，traffic尾随自己这么长时间是打算正面刚了？他倒是想知道traffic目的是什么。  
（十九）  
约定的时间是晚上七点，traffic打开门后看见wave。这应该是第一次这么直接的看着wave，他真的很好看，眼睛好看，嘴唇好看，一切带有wave标签的事物对traffic来说都有极致的诱惑。  
wave在玄关换鞋，traffic借由去倒水，端详着手中的绿色药丸，陷入犹豫。想起大叔再三保证没有副作用，如果在wave没到来之前认真思考，traffic或许会冷静分析后改变着疯狂的想法。  
但wave来了，欲望吞噬了traffic的理智。看着触手可及的wave，他怎么可能放手。  
wave接过traffic递过来的水一饮而尽，喝完后还转动把玩了一下杯子。  
就是这样轻佻傲慢的wave，让自己一而再再而三陷入疯狂。  
traffic注视wave眼神中的贪婪相当赤裸，不可掩盖的欲望和占有欲，wave如果抬头一定会被吓到。  
wave的体质果然很敏感。不过是十分钟过去，原本白皙的脖子已经泛起粉红，wave意识到自己不对劲，抬头看traffic想质问给他喝的是什么东西时，traffic居高临下的抱着臂饶有趣味的观赏wave的反应。wave狠戾的眼神经过药物的渲染变得迷离无力，他的呼吸还是紊乱，一切在traffic看来相当的情色和诱惑。  
（二十）  
wave已经红到了耳根，说不出完整的话，吐气如丝。traffic觉得wave应该快到欲望的边缘了，走过去抱起了难受到趴在餐桌上的wave往卧室方向去。  
着床的那一刻wave呻吟出了声，这一声对traffic如同电流般通过。wave不舒服的皱了下眉头，揪紧了被子，无意识的向热源traffic靠去，嘴角溢出嘤咛。  
traffic摘下来wave的眼镜，没有了眼镜的遮挡，traffic看清了wave的五官，左手顺着wave柔顺的头发，眼神满满的宠溺和满足。  
真到了这一刻，traffic突然不想按照原计划进行了。他不忍心，他的wave，自己觉得不值得被真诚对待的wave，对traffic来说是珍宝，是心头肉，是愿意捧着供着的小王子，他想要wave发自内心的喜欢自己，而不是在药物下被动的承欢。  
traffic都要被自己的自制力感动时，wave的手搭上了traffic的胸膛。traffic难以置信的回头看了一眼wave，wave睁着眼睛看着自己，眼里都是水汽和混沌，但traffic确定wave并非完全不清醒。  
接着wave抽出另一只手，开始解开traffic的衬衣扣子。  
traffic心中的有根弦啪嗒一下，断了。

（二十一）  
traffic手忙脚乱的解开wave衬衣的顶扣，呼吸乱的不像话。他将头埋在wave颈间，贪婪的吮吸着wave的专属味道，种下属于自己的记号。  
traffic的双唇流连在wave的胸口，虔诚的亲吻每一处肌肤。突然想起昨天看到的场景，  
traffic恶趣味的咬了咬wave的茱萸。wave刺激的弓起身子，断断续续的呻吟从嘴角溢出。traffic双手撑着床向上俯身含住wave的嘴唇，慢慢的舔舐，舌头灵活的侵入牙关，掠过腔间每一处。  
真实的触感是多么色香的梦境无法代替的，traffic觉得这味道太美妙了。  
身下的wave不安的扭动身体，traffic看到wave不满的皱起眉头，上齿咬着下唇隐忍着什么，这色情的场景让traffic差点直接缴械。  
traffic褪去自己和wave的裤子丢在一旁，右手探入wave的内裤安抚分身。将内裤除去后他的wave已经一展无遗，分身顶端已经湿润。traffic看着wave难耐的表情，宠溺的轻笑，他可不比他的宝贝好受多少。  
traffic垂下头将wave的分身含入口中，舌头卖力的爱抚。一个激灵，wave释放在traffic嘴里。traffic抽的还算及时，没有吞咽太多。  
真的是trouble maker呢，traffic无奈的笑笑。味道很浓，看来他的wave至少已经很久没有发泄过了。  
traffic将wave的精华带到后穴，小心翼翼的抚摸每一处褶皱，涂抹在上面。  
艰难的进入一根手指后wave的反应就有点激烈了， traffic俯下身将wave单手圈进颈窝，轻轻啃咬wave的耳垂表示安抚。wave不闹腾了，温热的呼吸喷洒在traffic颈间，弄的traffic心痒痒的。  
绵长温柔的前戏，终于traffic扩张了三根手指后抽出。被抽离的那瞬间wave搭在traffic背部的手突然用力抓过，好像在控诉不满和空虚。  
traffic的左手摩挲着wave的后背，右手从床头柜中取出一枚桃套子后用牙齿撕开，戴在已经硬到不行的分身上。  
traffic将wave的双腿折成m形，刚进入一个头的大小wave就断断续续说着“不行”。  
在润滑剂的辅助下traffic慢慢的推进，期间伴随着wave细细密密的嘤咛。  
好紧，好热，好温暖。traffic倒吸了一口冷气后扶着wave的腰缓缓抽动。wave咬着唇，满足的呻吟从嘴角泻出。  
到达顶峰的前后，traffic摊下身狠狠的攫住wave的唇，封住了wave的声音。出乎意料的，wave在回吻traffic。traffic惊喜的睁开眼睛。唇舌交缠，淫靡的水充斥房间。完成最后的冲刺后，traffic释放时将头埋在wave颈间，十指和wave紧紧相扣。  
traffic餍足的喘着气，趴在wave身上不动，享受着高潮的余温。  
（二十二）  
wave是第一次，traffic还是没忍心再做一次，尽管traffic真的憋的难受。  
简单的帮wave擦拭身子后，回来就看到wave已经沉沉睡过去。traffic帮wave掖了掖被子，看着wave的睡脸，满是爱意。  
traffic低头亲了亲wave的额头  
“晚安，好梦”  
wave，你是我的了。

（二十三）  
清晨wave在traffic的臂弯中睁开眼，wave换了个姿势挣开了traffic的手臂，却被traffic拉回怀中抱的更紧。wave贴着traffic的胸膛感受到有力地跳动。  
wave心跳漏了一拍，向来极度没有安全感的wave第一次真真切切的感受到被爱的感觉。昨晚肯定是traffic搞的鬼，但自己的意识仍然存留。沉溺在traffic的爱抚中的是自己不是嘛？事实上到后来wave已经清醒了，但是traffic太温柔，太温暖了，wave骗自己享受其中是因为药物作用，那难耐的神情都不是出于本心。  
wave很早就知道自己的性向，他对异性没有兴趣，或许是因为他真的从小安全感就极度缺失，内心深处渴望有人能纯粹的给予自己温暖。  
traffic还不知道，其实从他尾随wave的第三天，在空教室看自己玩魔方的时候就已经暴露了。起初wave还很好奇traffic想做什么所以没有戳穿他，到后来，他渐渐也沉溺在被“护送”的快感中，尽管不知道是出于何种目的，但是久违的被上心让他眷恋。  
再后来校运会的那次冲过来挡住气球的那次后，wave知道traffic对他就是所猜想的感觉，昨晚所以突兀的电话，蹩脚的理由，wave都过来了。  
原本的设想是traffic约自己来家里，告白，然后wave会告诉他自己视角所感知到的东西，最后答应traffic的表白。  
让人没想到的是traffic居然这么下三滥，wave无奈的笑了。但是他眼神那么赤诚，那么压抑，虽然方式有点诡异，但大方向还是在wave预期之内。当然这笔账之后一定会跟traffic算清。  
（二十四）  
traffic睁开眼后看到的是眯着眼危险的看着自己的wave，迅速的回想昨晚发生的事情后，冰冷的感觉从脊椎传上头皮一阵发麻。  
没有说话，wave坐起来掀开被子下床走向浴室，那姿势有点不自在。  
traffic没有反应过来，这一切……难道是梦？讲道理wave不应该给自己一拳然后送上铺天盖地的脏话吗？  
满脸问号的traffic下了床走到浴室，wave正在含着自己的漱口水漱口。traffic靠在门口看着洗漱一气呵成的wave半天不动，wave冲干净脸后越过traffic走到餐桌旁的冰箱，打开环视了一圈后拿出一瓶汰渍（划掉）阿华田，插入吸管后咕噜咕噜的喝起来。  
traffic尴尬的挠了挠头，这事情的发展怎么让人这么摸不着脑袋？虽然没有预想的暴力血腥画面发生，但这诡异程度不亚于预料的震撼。  
“就你那破跟踪技术还想藏多久？”wave咬着吸管说，并没有看traffic。  
“……”traffic想想也觉得自己太低估wave的能力了。说到这里，traffic又想起了前天的情景。“你和namtan……”  
于是wave和traffic解释了一遍。几个星期前namtan突然叫出wave问他还记不记得nara老师，那是她姑姑，她姑姑一直对自己很愧疚，在通讯录上看到自己后便让namtan送来问候。  
那天namtan说的没错，wave不会原谅nara的欺骗，但不意味着这件事会一直牵制他。过去了的就过去吧，当下还有更多有意义的事情值得关注。  
（二十五）  
把话说开了的两人都感到前所未有的放松和释然。  
其实都是两人的私心才造成现在的局面。如果wave早就拆穿解释就不会有误会namtan和wave接吻后愤怒的traffic，就不会有想要药xwave的冲动。或许本来老老实实也可以走在一起，谁说得准呢？跌跌撞撞阴差阳错的坦白，traffic感慨自己是被神眷顾了才会有这样的结局。  
一开始一个愿意好奇，一个愿意默许，到后来一个不舍得放弃，一个眷恋被上心。天造地设的一对，最终无心插柳却还是走到了一起。  
占有wave的那一晚，traffic想：我赢了。  
一直内心跟明镜似的wave想：我才是最终的赢家。  
事实上他们赢得了彼此。  
（二十六）  
周日下午，阳光明媚。  
阳台上，一个少年在教着另一个少年数学。  
2020.2.28 00:28完  
Powered by Froala Editor


End file.
